This invention relates to novel improvements in a jacket-type garment for wear over other clothing, particularly, but not by way of limitation, for two people who care for each other to wear the garment simultaneously.
The field of outer garments is crowded, yet relatively few garments are designed for wear by two or more people. Some of the more relevant garments in the prior art follow.
RABEDEAUX U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,302, Aug. 11, 1970, describes a full-length outdoor coverall garment to be worn by one or more persons for protection from the elements.
SAFT U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,538, Mar. 23, 1982, describes an uninsulated vest, with insulated arms, to be worn by one person, the vest being worn underneath a sleeveless insulated jacket.
PAULA U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,479, Aug. 20, 1985, describes an outer garment, with two separate neck openings, to be worn by two persons simultaneously.
CURTIS, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,102, Sep. 27, 1988, describes an outer garment, with a vest, two sleeves, and two inner arm support compartments, to be worn by two persons at the same time.
SENSER U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,838, Jan. 7, 1992, describes an outer garment, with a sleeveless vest, removable sleeves, numerous pouches, and other convertible features, to be worn by one person.
Each of the above-mentioned patents provided certain desirable features as an outer garment. However, each also has disadvantages or problems to be solved. RABEDEAUX is designed to be a full-length garment providing limited mobility. SAFT is designed for only one person and also requires multiple separate parts for full advantage of the disclosed embodiment. PAULA is designed, as disclosed, to be relatively lightweight and therefore not providing warmth for colder weather. CURTIS does provide a garment for warmth, and for two persons; however, there is no teaching of an expandable feature to accommodate different sized people. Nor can this garment be worn by one person if desired. SENSER discloses several desirable features, yet is designed for only one person.
Therefore, it is clear that none of the cited prior art fills the need for an outer garment that can be worn by one or more people, provides warmth, provides mobility of the wearers, and also has an expandable feature for different sized people.